The invention relates to a method and to a system for displaying location-dependent bookmarks on a computer.
When operating a computer, for example a personal computer, in a network group, for example the Internet, there are a multiplicity of addresses which can be accessed by the computer in the network group. In this context, a user uses these addresses purposefully, in order to satisfy particular information requirements. For better clarity, the addresses are stored as bookmarks in lists, with the lists preferably being able to be sorted according to subject in line with the user's preferences. When “browsers” are used, there are directories of bookmarks which can be grouped and sorted by the user on a suitable basis. In addition, there are also programs which merely provide support for managing the multiplicity of bookmarks. If the user has access to a fully functional computer, e.g. a personal computer, then it is a simple matter for him to find the bookmarks which he needs quickly on a commercially available screen. He can normally use the large screen and the many advance sorting options to obtain a good overview of the bookmarks, and can therefore quickly find the bookmark which he needs in a particular situation.
The situation is fundamentally different with a portable computer (e.g. with a Personal Digital Assistant=PDA): such an appliance normally has just a small display unit (display) which cannot show the same quantity of information as a conventional screen. In particular, the portable computer are usually used on a mobile basis, in which case, in particular, there is little time available for bookmarks.
International patent application WO 97/07467 discloses a computer system for identifying local resources in which a client computer sends location information to servers, and this server then zoom or move map information on the basis of the location information, and associated information relating to particular points on the map, for example in the form of hypertext, is adjusted as appropriate in the position shown.
International patent application WO 98/59506 discloses improvements in or relating to the distribution of information which involve establishing a current position for an enquirer via the telephone system, for example using the cell association with a mobile radio cell, and ascertaining from a database an http address for a local information server which then provides the enquirer with local information.
One object of the invention is to display bookmarks on a computer, with this display being geared, in particular, to the location of the computer.
The object may be achieved by specifying a method for displaying location-dependent bookmarks on a computer, in which a location is ascertained for the computer. For this location, corresponding bookmarks are ascertained and are displayed on the computer.
In one development, the bookmarks are used to access data in a network, in particular the Internet. In another development, the computer is a mobile computer.
One refinement relates to the location of the computer being ascertained using a global positioning system (GPS). Alternatively, the location can be determined over a mobile radio network, e.g. GSM, or over a wave LAN.
One particular refinement is that a bookmark corresponding to the location of the computer is determined as a result of the information linked to the bookmark being at a prescribed maximum distance from the location of the computer.
Another refinement is that resources of the computer are removed to a static system. This is suitable as a preference for small mobile appliances whose computation power and computation capacity are greatly restricted. For complex data access operations and search queries, it is possible to use the static system, which transmits the results of the storage or search query to the mobile system, in particular via a radio interface.
In this context, it should be noted that the (mobile) computer can communicate with the network using, in particular, a radio interface e.g. via DECT or GSM.
Another refinement is that bookmarks are stored with location information. This storage can be effected both in the (mobile) computer itself or in the network system. In the case of storage in the network group, the (mobile) computer uses a memory location which it interrogates preferably via the air interface, or triggers filter functions via the air interface and displays the result, which is in turn transmitted from the network to the computer.
In this context, it should be pointed out that the network preferably comprises a group of computers in which the plurality of computers interchange data with one another. In particular, in the case of storage and access to data in the network group, reference can be made to a (network) computer, by way of representation. An example of a large network group (network) is the Internet.
In one development, time information is additionally provided which is used to filter the bookmarks. This time information may, in particular, be suitable for automatically storing the last addresses visited and for offering them to the user when required. Using the combination of time information and location information, the user can be offered the last addresses visited, on the basis of the respective location. This allows fast and very efficient access to bookmarks which, on the basis of the repsective location, provide the user with information which is significant to him.
In general, an advantage of the location-related bookmarks is that the user does not need to search for the appropriate addresses on the (mobile) computer, but rather is offered the correct ones quickly. The related access to the data associated with the bookmarks increases the acceptance when handling the computer to the same extent as the efficiency is increased.
One example is a travel timetable query, which is very highly dependent on the location of the user. A travel timetable query can thus be made quickly and efficiently from a bus stop, for example. For this bus stop, the departure times and routes can be displayed and hence can inform the user quickly and easily about the time of arrival of the next bus and the rest of the route.
It should also be noted that the location information can be subdivided into cells of greater or lesser size. Thus, in a GSM radio network, for example, it is possible to obtain and provide location information accurate to the kilometer. A global positioning system can be used to request and provide location information accurate to several 10 m. The accuracy depends on the respective field of application and on the radio network used.
The bookmarks provided with the time information can be stored automatically or manually. Automatic storage works upon selection of the address concerned, i.e. the address visited is stored and provided with a time stamp and a location stamp. Accordingly, an address can also be stored explicitly.
One refinement is that a bookmark is linked to a functionality, e.g. “bus timetable”. A content associated with this bookmark is determined dynamically, on the basis of the location and possibly the current time. One option in the “bus timetable” example would be the nearest stop's timetable with the next departure times and arrival times.
The object may be also achieved by specifying a system for displaying location-dependent bookmarks, in which a processor unit is provided which is set up such that a location can be ascertained for the computer. For the location, corresponding bookmarks can be ascertained and displayed.
This system is particularly suitable for carrying out the method or one of its developments explained above.